Book of Dreams
by EpicWolf2
Summary: The world has been saved from darkness. But a new threat arises. Someone is trying to retrieve the Raven's Book which contains knowledge the world has never seen before. If the book were to fall into the wrong hands, it may lead the universe to its destruction. Sequel to Darkest Secrets.
1. Ch 1 Mysterious Book

**I decided to make a sequel because I realized I never mentioned the book with the raven on it ever again so this story will have something to do with that book. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It seems that our ruler has fallen victim to the light. How disgraceful." a man said. He was wearing a red cloak.

"Yes, but he had the book. Now that he is gone where has the book gone to?" questioned another hooded man. His cloak was dark purple.

"It must still be on the planet. We must retrieve it immediately. That book contains knowledge that we don;t even know of. If not handled correctly the entire universe could be destroyed!" the man in the red cloak stated angrily.

"I will retrieve it." said a boy. He sat on a desk in the shadows. He was much smaller than the others. Surely he was younger. His cloak was blue. "I will get that book back and become the new ruler of the Dark Raven Council."

"You cocky brat. What makes you think you could retrieve the book that easily?" questioned a man wearing a green cloak. The man with the red cloak placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Shh! Do you know who that is? He is practically the descendant of the Dark Raven! But he was rejected as a ruler due to his age." the red cloaked man said. The green cloaked man fell silent.

"No objections I see. I will be heading off. See you later!" he said his voice cheerful yet cold. He suddenly disappeared in the purple and black flames.

**Shade's POV**

We were back at school. No one seems to know of the incident that happened a long time ago. _It's already been 2 months since that day. Time flies by to quickly._ I thought as I yawned. I walked through the halls and heard the whispers of the students along the way. It seems they're surprised that I'm actually appearing in the hallways. I caught a glimpse of my red-eyed friend up ahead.

"Oi! Bright!" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Shade. I'm really surprised to see you walking around the halls now a days."

"You too? Man! I don't understand what's so surprising about it!" I sighed.

"It's cause you suddenly started coming to the classes and traveling the hallways more often." Bright said. "Is it because of _her_?" Bright teased. I flinched.

"N-No! Of course not!" I said. "Anyways, hows it going with Fine?" I whispered to Bright. He immediately blushed.

"You know that were not even together! Why would you ask that?!" Bright said with embaressment. I chuckled.

"Oh! Hey Bright, hey Shade!" Fine said while running towards us. When she caught up Bright immediately blushed more. "Bright, do you have a fever? Your face is all red..." Fine said trying to look at Bright's face. But he avoided any kind of eye contact with her. "Have you guys seen Rein anywhere? I haven't seen her since this morning... I'm afraid that she might have gotten lost..." Fine sighed.

"I think I saw her at the library. I'll go with you to check." Bright offered. Fine nodded and followed Bright to the library. They left me alone. _I guess I'll just go check out the building again._ I sighed. I have been visiting the building that collapsed for quite some time now hoping to find something useful. I traveled to the forest in the back of the school.

When I was about to reach the building I suddenly tripped over something and fell.

"Ow. What the heck did I trip over?" I said as I looked back. I noticed it was a book with a black raven mark on it. _Has this always been here?_ I thought as I picked it up. It was worn out and covered with dirt. The front cover had mud stuck to it as well. _I should show this to the others._ I thought as I got up and went back to school. The library wasn't to far from the ground so I climbed up the wall and through the window. Bright, Rein, and Fine were all sitting in one table together. "OI! BRIGHT! YOU FOUND REIN I SEE!" I yelled over to them. They stared at me as if I was stupid. I walked over to them and sat at the table.

"What do you think you're doing Shade?! This is a library for pete's sake!" Rein scolded.

"It's only a library. Anyways I found something at the incident." I whispered.

"Really? What, what?" Fine asked eagerly. I took it out and placed it at the center of the table.

"I know this mark! It was the mark of the front door that lead to the inside of the building!" Bright said as he reached for it. Right when he touched it it glimmered a bit. "Woah!" Bright said as he immediately retreated.

"I've seen this book before. Ash was the one who had this book! He always carried it around with him!" Rein stated.

"This book gives me the chills. What do you think it does though? If Ash always carried it around it must have been something very important..." Fine said, her words trembling a bit.

"I'm not sure what it could do. But this isn't the first time it has started glowing like this. I saw a light like that when Rein was confronted by Ash at school. Except it was much brighter than when Bright touched it." I stated. Rein nodded.

"Maybe it tells you how strong the darkness in your heart is? I mean I haven't lived the way Rein did so the light wouldn't be that blinding." Bright said. We all decided to test it out. We each took turns touching the book. First was Fine. Hers was brighter than Bright's though. Next up was me. I touched it and it started to glow brightly. Even more than Fine or Bright's.

"How bad was Shade's past?" I heard Fine whisper.

"I only know some sad parts. I don't know why his glows so much." Bright whispered back. Then she stared at me with a strange look.

"Shut up!" I said annoyed. "Anyways, Rein it's your turn." I said. Rein slowly reached out her hand. She never technically touched it yet but it had already started to glow. When she came into contact with it it showed a blinding purple light. She immediately released the book and sat back down.

"Luckily no one else was in the library." Bright said calmly.

"So it seems you still have darkness in your heart Rein." Fine said sadly.

"Of course. That darkness is something that is apart of my past. It is something that I can never get rid of, no matter how hard I try." Rein said while smiling sadly. I put my hand on her hat and pulled it over her face. "Oof!"

"Idiot! That was something in the past. As you grow older you're heart will start to fill up with more light. It will be fine so don't worry."

"I guess your right. But now what are we going to do with this book?" Rein said.

"We should dispose of it before something bad happens." Bright suggested.

"Yeah. We already had enough trouble with the darkness. We don't want to incur it's wrath again." Fine sighed. I nodded. But something about it seemed tempting to read.

"I will dispose of it." I offered. "It will be troublesome if the people who regularly attend class don't show up." I said as I grabbed the book. I walked towards the window and jumped out. I ran to the cherry blossom tree and decided to try and read it. _I wonder what is written inside?_

* * *

**I keep getting lost part of the way. I have so much work... Also thanks for the reviews on my other stories! I'll try and update as quickly as I can!**


	2. Ch 2 Darkness Returns

**HAI! I'm back from school n stuff! Plz enjoy da chappie**

* * *

**Shade's** **POV**

I sat on the tree and opened up the book. But when I opened it the pages were blank. I flipped through almost the entire book. The pages were faded and old.

_Tell me your heart's desire... Your one true wish..._ I suddenly heard someone say. It had an eerie aura.

"Wah!" I said as I fell off the tree. The book fell across from me. _What was that?_ I thought as I looked at the sky. I sat up and right when I did a boy wearing a blue cloak was standing in front of me.

"It seems you have beat me to the book. Your heart may have darkness in it, but the book will never accept you as you are now." smirked the boy. "You are still weak."

"Why you!" I said.

"I'll be back but that book is destined to come back to me. So please handle it with care." chuckled the boy as he faded into the purple and black fires. I stared at the place he was standing in. _Who was that?_ I thought. I realized the school bell had rung. When I turned around I felt a sudden impact to the side of my face.

"GUH!" I yelled as I fell on the ground.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO DISPOSE OF THAT BOOK SHADE!" yelled the person who kicked me. I realized who it was the minute she kicked me.

"I know that. But why did you have to do a flying kick. And especially to my face?!" I said as I stood up.

"Sorry Shade. She's just in a bad mood. She gets really scary when she's mad..." Fine sighed as she walked up to us.

"Why is that?"

"It seems she got a detention for getting into a fight with some other girls."

"Pft. Delinquent." I chuckled.

"Shut up Shade!" she yelled while glaring at me. Then she turned around and crossed her arms.

"Well it seems lively here today." I heard Bright say.

"Gya! Bright! Where did you come from!" Fine said startled.

"I came just a second ago. Anyways, Shade I thought you were going to get rid of the book. Why do you still have it?"

"I was curious. But there was nothing in it. Everything was completely blank no matter how many times I flipped through it. But I heard a voice while reading the book. It had a creepy feeling."

"What exactly did it say?" Fine asked.

"It said 'Tell me your heart's desire, your one true wish.'"

"How strange." Bright said. I glanced at Rein to see if she was listening. Which she was. She was facing in my direction but her facial expression was still an angry one.

"Anyways. After I heard that voice a boy in a blue cloak came. He was wearing the hood so his face wasn't visible but he said that the book was destined to come back to him. Then he disappeared in purple and black flames." I said. I never mentioned what he said about the book though. _What does he mean by I'm still weak._

"Wait! Purple and black flames you say! That was what Ash usually used to transport himself from place to place!" Rein pointed out. We all thought about it and remembered that as well.

"You're right Rein!" Fine said happily.

"But I thought Ash was the only one with that ability." Bright said.

"I don't think you were there but when I talked to him he told me he was _ruler of the Dark Raven Council_." Rein stated.

"That makes sense. That means that there are other people other than Ash who wish to plunge the worlds into darkness." I said.

"But they aren't doing that this time. This time they are going after the book." Bright said.

"You're right. This book must be something special if they really want it." Rein said. I stared at her for a second to see if she calmed down. "Shade why are you staring at me?!" Rein shouted while blushing.

"I'm trying to see if you still have that adorable pouty face on." I smirked. She blushed even more.

"Why do you care anyways?"

"Have you already forgotten what you said? You said you'd give me a chance." She suddenly hit me on the head and walked towards the forest. Her hand was in a fist form. _Why would she go towards the forest?_

"Your chances are really low right now Shade!" she yelled.

"Shade, you tease her to much." Bright sighed.

"But it's funny. Her different facial expressions are amusing." I chuckled. Suddenly I felt another impact on my head.

"Your chances really are going to disappear if you keep messing with her like that." Fine said with her hand in a fist._  
_

"Says the girl who still has barely given Bright a chance." I mumbled. But it seems Bright heard what I said because he started to look a little embarrassed.

"What?" Fine asked furiously.

"Oh nothing. Anyways we should get going. I need to find Rein since she scampered into the forest. I already know she has terrible sense of direction." I sighed. "See you guys later." I said as I waved good-bye. They waved back. So I ventured off into the forest to try and find Rein. As I walked deeper into the forest it seemed to get darker. I looked up ahead to see Rein. She stood there like some sort of statue. "Oi! Rein!" I yelled. She didn't respond. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She turned around. Her face was pale. "Rein?" I said. I looked ahead to see some sort of black object. It had no form. It spotted us and started coming close to us. "REIN WE NEED TO RUN!" I yelled as I grabbed her hand and started running. She finally realized what was happening and turned to me.

"Shade, it's another shadow!" she yelled to me.

"I know that! That's why were running from it! If we don't escape the shadow it will consume us!" I replied. The shadow was at the edge of our heels. Literally. When we finally reached the border it suddenly stopped and went back into the forest.

"Thank goodness we were able to escape." I said.

"Yeah." Rein said, her face still pale. _So the darkness has returned again. They really are after the book._

* * *

**Yayz! I finish itz! I finish itz! Also I wanna try a conversation thingy so I call Rein in!**

**Rein: Well since I'm here I'd like to mention my mot favorite part in this chapter. That is when I kicked Shade in the face ^-^**

**Shade: I didn't like that part! Why would you put me getting kicked in the face anyways.**

**Epic: I find it funny how it is done in animes. Now you must live through more abusive scenes muahahahaha!**

**Rein: I'll enjoy seeing those scenes.  
**

**Shade: You guys are cruel.**

**Epic: Hehehe I know right? Anyways I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Ch 3 The Truth Can't Be Changed

**Chappie 3! I feel awkward for some reason... Anyways dis Rein's POV okee! Dere will be a time-skip in one of the parts. You hav ta guess dough ^-^ Plz enjoy!**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

_I can't believe I got a detention for something I didn't even do!_ I thought while grinding my teeth. The students around me were whispering and laughing at me again. I ignored them and continued downstairs.

_Your heart shall forever be filled with darkness._ I heard someone whisper in my mind. My head started to hurt. It was pounding and everything started to slow down. I started to lean against the wall. My hand on my head, trying to see if I could calm it. _You will be forever tied down by the dark._

"Ngh! Just shut up!" I suddenly shouted. The voices then disappeared. I looked around to see if anyone was there. I saw something blue by the corner but it suddenly disappeared. I tried to follow it but when I turned the corner and it was gone. _The voices keep occurring more often._ I thought as I continued downstairs. My eyes still wavering. As I walked through the halls I saw the girl who got me in trouble.

"My my, if it isn't Rein." said a pink-haired girl.

"What do you want? I'm in no mood to talk to you Pinky." I said. She became a little irritated.

"Says the girl who spilled chemicals all over the ground in science." she smirked.

"That was you. You were just lucky that all the chemicals fell on the ground or else I would have poured it all over your pink head." I said while grind my teeth even harder.

"Well, even if you said it was me no one would believe you. You are just the school's problem child." she smirked. I finally snapped. But I tried to hold all of my anger in.

"Well, I need to go. I have places i need to be." I said while walking past her. Right when she was out of sight I practically burst into flames. I started to curse at her, at the people at the school, even the world. When I walked outside to the cherry blossom tree I saw Shade standing there with the book in his hand. _I knew we shouldn't have trusted him with the book!_ I thought. I ran up to him and did a flying kick to his face.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO DISPOSE OF THAT BOOK SHADE!" I yelled. Of course I was in a very bad mood. Fine and Bright came by afterwards and Shade told us the reason why he still had the book. He also told us some strange things about the book. After I hit Shade I heard someone whisper _Rein, come to the forest. If you want to learn the truth.__  
_

I walked into the forest leaving Shade, Fine, and Bright behind. I walked deeper into the forest until I was confronted by a boy with a blue cloak. He was at least as tall as Shade I guess.

"So you came." the boy said. He took off his hood, revealing a pair dark purple eyes and black hair.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I am the owner of the book your friends holds. The Raven's Book they call it." he said. _Is he talking about the book Shade has? _

"Why did you call me here? What do you mean by the truth?"

"I didn't call you here. The darkness called you here. I'm surprised that you can here the whispers in the dark. How much darkness resides in your heart?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about that." I said.

"Why is your expression so sorrowful?" he asked. Suddenly he appeared in front of me and placed his hand on my head. My eyes widened at the sudden movement. When he finally took his hand away he said, "I see. So you have fallen victim to the darkness before. But that boy saved you. You are lucky to have escaped or else your friends would have been trapped as well. But even though you were freed from that darkness you are still a caged bird. Trapped within the darkness in your heart." I stood in silence. _What he says is true. I can't deny it._ I thought. I tightened my fist. "You continue to wander aimlessly in the dark. Crying silently in the abyss of despair." My face paled. "The shadows feed on darkness, much like the one that resides within you. They will find you and they will devour you." he smirked.

"Oi! Rein!" I heard Shade yell. But I didn't turn around. I stared at the boy, my face still pale.

"It seems I have to go. Be careful, Rein." he said and disappeared in the black and purple flames. _He's the boy that met with Shade!_ I thought. But I stood frozen. His words were stuck in my head. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Shade. My face was still pale.

"Rein?" he said confused. I still wasn't aware of the situation. I couldn't tell what was happening and before I knew it we started running. I finally realized that we were being chased by a shadow.

"Shade, it's another shadow!" I yelled.

"I know that! That's why were running from it! If we don't escape the shadow it will consume us!" he replied. The shadow was so close to us. _It's after me... That boy was right._ When we escaped to the outside of the forest the shadow suddenly stopped and went back in._  
_

"Thank goodness we were able to escape." Shade said.

"Yeah." I said, my face still pale._  
_

"Rein, what were you doing in the forest? There was no reason for you to go there."

"I-I only wanted to see the building again..." I said stuttering a bit. He still looked at me with a suspicious face. i smiled to reassure him. He still had doubt but he accepted it when he turned around and said, "Let's get going. I'll walk you home, it's to dangerous to let a girl walk home alone this late at night."

"O-Ok." I said. The walk home was silent. When I reached my house, I said my good-bye to Shade and walked inside to our room. Fine was asleep and so were my parents. I walked to my room. Got ready for bed and got under the covers. Only onw thing was stuck in my mind. _'But even though you were freed from that darkness, you are still a caged bird. Trapped within the darkness in your heart.'_

* * *

**The POVs might switch back and forth between Shade and Rein for the first couple of chapters. Fine will appear eventually maybe I'll put it for the next chapter. Plz review! (N no mean reviews. I hate mean reviews. Also god's judgement will fall upon thee MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!)**


	4. Ch 4 Twin's Secret

**Cappa here! I will call chapters cappas from now on cause it sounds so... I dunno but I shall use it from now on!**

* * *

**Fine's POV**

It was the next day. I was walking through the school gates thinking about where Rein was this morning. I caught a glimpse of Bright up ahead.

"Ah! Bright!" I said as I ran up to him.

"Fine, how are you doing?" he asked with his gentle smile.

"I'm doing great. Anyways have you seen Rein anywhere? She came home late and when I tried to confront her this morning she had already left."

"No. Maybe Shade knows what happened to her. I saw him through the school window." Bright said.

"I guess we should go to the roof top first." We walked towards the top of the school. On our way we talked about random things like what we would do in life or types of animals. When we finally reached the roof, I saw Shade laying on the ground.

"Hey Shade!" I yelled as I walked towards him. He looked to his side.

"Oh, Bright, Fine. What do you need?"

"Shade, what happened yesterday? Rein left in a hurry this morning before I was able to ask her anything." I said.

"Well yesterday we went to the woods and... we were chased by a shadow." Shade said.

"A shadow? I thought we eliminated all of them after we defeated Ash." Bright said in surprise.

"Yeah. But maybe it's the book. The shadows might be after the book."

"That's right. But why didn't Rein want to tell me? That's the question that I want to ask." I said.

"I don't know why either. Something was wrong with Rein before we encountered the shadow. She never even noticed it until after we started running. And when we escaped she was still pale and trembling. Something happened while she was in the forest."

"Let's go find Rein. Maybe we can ask her about it now." Bright said as he started leaving through the door.

"I'm coming along." Shade offered. I followed their tail. We tried searching the entire school. We split up to try and make finding her easier but the school was still amazingly large.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a girl with long blue hair and a blue school uniform around?" I asked one of the nearby students.

"I think I saw her go to the library. She was hard to miss with her blue hair." the student replied. I thanked him and ran towards the library. _Rein, what are you doing?_ I thought as I turned the corner to the library. I entered and saw Rein sitting at a table reading a book.

"Rein!" I yelled as I ran to her. I heard a bunch of SHHHHs around me.

"Fine!" she said startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I have been trying to look for you! Shade already told me about last night and the shadow but why didn't you tell me this morning?!" She froze for a second. Her face was white. Then she turned away.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you." she said silently. I stared at her angrily.

"Why can't you tell me?! I'm your sister! I can help you!" She looked at me and sighed in relief.

"I guess there is no changing your mind is there." she said laughing a little. I was confused. "I met the guy who talked to Shade." she said sternly.

"You mean the boy with the blue coat!?"

"Yeah. He said that he was the owner of the book. The Raven's Book."

"The Raven's Book? You mean the book that Shade has?" She nodded.

"He also told me things I never wanted to hear. Things that I didn't want to accept." she said. Rein never told me what he said exactly but I kept silent about it. "I guess I'm still weak..." she said sadly. I sat next to her and tried to comfort her.

"But Rein, you are strong. You always protected the people you cared for. You endured the most painful moments. Your also willing to out of your way to make other people happy. You are strong Rein. You have always been." She looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you Fine." she said as she hugged me.

"If you want I could try and get into less trouble so you don't have to cover for me." I said releasing her from the hug. She stared at me with a doubtful face.

"I don't think that would be possible." she said. Then we both laughed. I finally realized something.

"I just remembered that Shade and Bright were also looking for you! They must still be searching!" I yelled as I ran outside, dragging Rein with me. I ran around the entire school again trying to look for at least one of them. I suddenly spotted Bright and came to a sudden stop. Rein didn't seem to notice so she ran right into me.

"Wah!" we both yelled as we fell in front of Bright.

"Fine, are you alright?" Bright said while holding out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up. "I see you have found Rein." he said while pointing towards Rein who was partially passed out on the floor.

"Ah! She must have bumped her head when we fell!" I said panicking. "Rein wake up! Don't go to sleep at a time like this!" I said shaking her collar back and forth.

"Fine..." Bright said.

"I'll take her to the infirmary." said someone behind me. I turned around to see Shade.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I saw you with Bright and I thought 'It seems they have gotten closer.' then I noticed you were panicking and shaking something blue back and forth. I came to find out that its and unconscious Rein." Shade said.

"Hehehe..." I said rubbing the back of my head. Then he picked up Rein and started carrying her to the infirmary.

"I hope she'll be alright." Bright said as he walked next to me. "Did she ever tell you what happened yesterday?"

I paused for a moment then said, "She said she met the boy with the blue cloak and that he told her things that she didn't want to accept."

"So she never told you what he said exactly."

"No, but it seems to be bothering her very much." I replied as I saw Shade disappear with Rein around the corner. _So what now?_

* * *

**Dat all! I hope you enjoyed! I'll try and decide if I should do Bright's POV next or not... Anyways plz review!**


	5. Ch 5 Thinking Things Through

**Cappa here! So I decided to do Bright's POV so enjoy! Shade POV is next**

* * *

**Bright's POV**

Fine and I were walking towards our classes. We eventually parted ways and entered the classroom. I realized that I was late for class...

"Bright, you are late for class. What happened to you? You have never been late before." sensei said.

"Sorry sensei. I wasn't feeling well so I went to the infirmary for awhile." I replied hoping my excuse believable.

"Alright. Take your seat." he said. _Thank goodness._ I thought as I walked towards my seat. As I sat there I started thinking about what Fine told me.

_'he told her things she didn't want to accept.' _That sentence seemed to creep me out a little. I looked outside the window to try and calm myself down. I looked down and saw a boy in a blue cloak. The shadow behind him didn't match his figure. It looked as though he had wings in his shadow. When I blinked again to see if what I saw was correct he vanished._  
_

"Bright, can you answer this question." sensei called out to me. I nodded and got up to the blackboard. But not before I stared out the window again.

Class passed by quickly. Before I knew it it was already lunch. I walked up to my usual spot where I found Fine, Rein, and Shade.

"Bright, you finally made it! You're really slow you know that?" Shade taunted.

"I guess. But 'm here now." I said walking towards them and sitting down.

"Oh yeah! Rein did you already tell Shade about what you told me?"

"No..."

"What is it that she didn't tell me?"

"She said she had met the boy with the blue cloak." I said. Shade was shocked.

"You met that guy!? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT UNTIL NOW!?" Shade said furious.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to worry you guys..." Rein admitted.

"But Rein, you have to remember that we are your friends." I said.

"Friends huh..? It sounds so nice..." Rein said smiling gently. We all stared at her.

"Well I'm going to start eating. My food will go to waste if I don't start." Fine said. She suddenly took a large sack out from her back and took out a bunch of sweets.

"Fine, what do you have in there exactly?" Rein asked.

"Enough sweets to help me survive the day." she replied,

"I think it would be enough to feed all four of us for a week if the red-head didn't have such a sweet-tooth." Shade said. We all laughed as Fine pouted in embaressment.

"I think it's not bad for Fine to have a sweet-tooth." I said trying to make her feel better. "It will help Fine grow stronger and taller."

"Well at least Bright understands, unlike a certain two people." Fine said staring at Rein and Shade. I looked at Rein and Shade as well. I realized something when I looked at Rein's shadow. It looked very similar to the boy with the blue cloak's shadow. The only difference was that hers didn't have a specific figure. It also was able to move. I glanced at Shade to see if he noticed it as well. It seems he did. _What is that?_ I wondered. I realized that her shadow started to rise from the ground covering the sun above.

"Rein, move!" Shade yelled as he pushed Rein out of the way.

"Ah!" she yelled as she fell sideways. The shadow dove down trying to capture at least one of it's prey.

"It's another shadow!" I said as I got up and started avoiding its attacks.

"Yeah but what is it doing in the daylight? I thought shadows only come out when it's dark!" Shade said trying to evade the attacks as well.

"This one seems to be different!" I replied. I realized that the shadow split two ways and started going for Fine and Rein who stood at the sidelines.

"Fine, Rein!" I yelled as I ran towards them. The only person I was able to grab was Fine. As for Rein, I'm not sure what had happened to her.

"Rein!" Fine yelled as she reached out her hand.

"Rein's ok Fine. Shade must have saved her." I said as I backed away. But I wasn't to sure if Shade really saved Rein or if Rein was devoured by the shadows. _Please come back out alive_ I prayed as I stepped farther back. Suddenly Shade jumped out of the shadow in front of us.

"We're great. We only got stuck inside the gigantic shadow." Shade said with and evil smile that seemed to say _'Why didn't you try and save Rein too or destroying the shadow?'_ I showed a sheepish smile at him replying _'Sorry!'_

"Anyways we should hurry and get inside. The shadow is coming closer!" I yelled as I ran towards the door while holding Fine's hand.

"I agree!" Shade said following behind. We dashed out the door and all the way to the floor below. We finally took a rest and fell against the wall.

"Man that was close." Fine said. Rein nodded while shaking. Her face was pale and she was trembling again.

"Class is about to start. We should head back now." Rein suggested trying to hide her face. We all agreed and went our separate ways. I was still able to walk with Fine since we were only one class apart.

Fine walked next to me and said, "That was the same expression Rein had when she told me about meeting the boy with the blue clothes."

"The shadow might have reminded her about it." I replied. Fine nodded in agreement. We finally went back to class and the rest of the school day continued normally.

* * *

**Well this chapter was partially a terrible chapter because it didnt technically explain much... I realized that I never gave Bright a big role in either of the stories I guess he is just like the guy who gives information about stuff or is the back-up. He is just to kind so I have no clue what to make him say so I just leave him silent most of the time... I feel so bad for him! I'm a terrible person... TT-TT**


	6. Ch 6 Darkness Opens Up

**This chapter might be a bit all over the place somewhat...**

* * *

**Shade's POV**

As we split ways I started to think about the shadow._ How was it able to attack us in broad daylight?_ When the halls finally became empty I went back upstairs to the roof to check again. When I opened the door, everything was empty. It was as though nothing happened. I walked around to check. Then I took out the book so I could examine it again.

"So you came back." said a voice. I turned around to see the boy with the blue cloak. His hood was off aslo I was able to see the black hair and purple eyes. "I see you have many questions." I stared at him intently, wanting to ask tons of questions but I wasn't sure where to start.

"I'm pretty sure you would like to know what I told your blue haired friend right?" he said mockingly.

"Tell me what you said to her." I replied while glaring at him.

"I only told her the truth. I only told her what she needed to hear. The things I told her are the reason why shadows are attacking you." he smirked.

"Tell me what you told her." I said losing my patience.

"That's a secret!" he replied with a playful smiled. "She was lucky that you saved her." he suddenly said, his voice suddenly becoming harsh. "I hate friends most." I heard him say silently. _What? _Suddenly the shadows appeared from behind him. They charged at me. I didn't have a weapon so I was forced to jump down the building. Luckily I landed on a branch.

"That was close! I would have been a dead man if I didn't escape." I sighed. _But why did he say he hated friends the most?_ I thought as I looked to the sky. I looked through the window and saw Bright sitting at the other edge of the class. I tried to get his attention by waving my hands back and forth. He noticed me and smiled. I did some hand gestures that told him to meet me after school. He nodded in reply. Then he turned to the teacher and raised his hand. After saying a couple of words the teacher suddenly started walking towards the window.

Then the teacher slammed the window open and yelled, "Shade, you are supposed to be in class! Go to the principles office right away!" I turned to Bright who smiled at me with a mischievous smile. _Bright! _I thought as I got ready to jump down.

"Well ummm about that teacher ummm I got places to be so... See ya!" I yelled as I jumped down.

"Shade get back here!" he yelled. I ignored him and ran to the garden. _Who knew Bright could be so cruel?_ I thought as I sat on a bench outside the school. I stared at the tree and remembered the first time I took Rein there. _That was a great memory..._ I thought as I laughed a bit. I started thinking about what the boy said about Rein. I looked back up at the sky.

"Why won't you tell me your burdens?" I whispered to myself. I thought about what happened during the infirmary. I remembered what she mumbled in her sleep.

_"I don't want this..." she said. Her voice was quiet and calm. But it seemed really sad. "Someone please..." she said her voice getting quieter. "Please save me..."_

"I will save you." I whispered. I spent the rest of my time wandering the school and avoiding teachers. The end of the day came by quickly. I waited at the school gates for Bright.

"Shade, what did you want to talk about?" I heard Bright say as he walked up to me.

"I found out something about the shadows." I said. I explained what happened to Bright as we started walking back to our homes.

"I see. So he said he hated friends most?"

"Yeah, I think so. That's what I heard."

"This has gotten really complicated." Bright said as he sighed. "So what exactly are we going to do now?"

"We need to look for the boy with the blue cloak. He spends a lot of time around the school so it shouldn't be that hard to find him." I said.

"I guess you're right. But considering the other things he told you, this means that we must also never let Rein meet with him. Or at least make sure Rein and Fine are not attacked by the shadows." I nodded in agreement. We spent the rest of our time talking about random things as we walked home.

The next day came by quickly. But the morning wasn't as peaceful as usual. Right when I walked through the gates, everyone was screaming and running around. I walked closer to see what the commotion was.

I walked up to someone and asked, "What happened here?"

"Didn't you see?! A girl from the third years was just standing here with friends when suddenly she was engulfed in some dark shadow! Then she was sucked into the ground!" he yelled panicking. _Dark shadow?! They're attacking the students now!__  
_

"Thanks for the info!" I yelled as I ran into the school building. I went to Fine and Rein's class and then to Bright's so I could tell them to meet me in the library in 5 minutes. It seemed longer than usual but they eventually made it.

"Shade, why did you call us to the library so suddenly?" Fine asked.

"Did you hear the news about this morning?" I asked impatiently. Everyone thought about it for a moment. The first to ask was Rein.

"What happened this morning?"

I hesitated a bit and finally said, "The shadows attacked a student." They all looked stunned.

"They attacked a student?! In broad daylight?!" Bright exclaimed.

"Yeah. That's what the students told me." I replied.

"T-That's not good... We can't get the student involved in this case!" Fine said.

"But this is the first time a shadow has attacked someone other than us." Rein pointed out. I stared at her. Her face seemed to look a little guilty. _So was what that guy said true?_ I thought.

"Things have just gone from bad to worse." Bright said. We all nodded. Fine and Rein started socializing about the incident and I took that chance. I looked towards Bright and did a face that said _We need to find that guy._ Bright nodded at me. _We must find him quickly._

* * *

**I started confusing myself part ways through. But I hope u enjoyed! Plz review!**


	7. Ch 7 Realization

**Im trying to update this quickly and im also trying to think about the next cappa for EightPawns Plz enjoy!**

* * *

**Bright's POV**

After the meeting in the library was over Shade and I walked towards the back doors of the school.

"I'm pretty sure he is most likely to be in the forest." Shade said.

The walk through the hall was silent. But I could tell that Shade and I were thinking about the shadows and the blue-cloaked man as well. When we finally reached the woods, it seemed to give off an eerie feeling.

"Do you really think he is in these woods?" I questioned.

"He was here when he first talked to Rein. This is also where that shadow chased us."

"Well it won't hurt to look." We walked in trying to avoid any dangers. Somehow it seemed as though everything got darker. Even though it was still practically morning, being inside the forest made it look as though it was already night. The shadows looked as though it was moving but I figured it was only the wind.

"Where did the shadow start chasing you?" I asked.

"It started chasing us a little more up ahead." Shade said as he started moving faster.

"Wait up Shade! It's easy to get lost in this place!" I yelled as I tried to catch up. It somehow felt as though we got farther from each other. The distance seemed to widen each time I tried to catch up.

_'You can't catch up to him. He will never accept you like he did with her.'_ I heard someone whisper. I turned around to call Shade but he seemed to disappear as well. I suddenly saw Shade sitting on a stone chair ahead of me. He looked younger. Much younger. Suddenly a blue haired girl appeared next to him. It was Rein. I realized that we were at Shade's lake. I saw the younger version of me standing behind a tree. His face was filled with hate and jealousy.

_'You took away his happiness.'_ the voice said again. _'That is the reason he doesn't smile at you like he did to her.'_ I realized that this was my fear. It was my darkness.

"No... I didn't mean to take away his happiness." I said. "But that was the past. Times are different now!"

_'But he will never be happy like that again.'_

"You're right. Shade won't be happy like that again because he is much happier now. He has met with that girl again. He was able to smile warmly like he did back then."

_'But what about you? Has he ever smiled like that to you?'_ the voice said. It suddenly started sounding childish. Then I realized that the younger version of me appeared in front of me. He was crying. _'Will someone ever show me a smile from the very bottom of their heart like?'_ he asked still sobbing silently. I bent down to be at an eye level with him. Then I patted him on the head.

"Someone will smile at you from the bottom of their heart. You just have to search for them." I replied. I was thinking about Fine when I said that.

_'You promise?'_ he asked with a tint of hop in his eyes.

"I promise." I said with a kind smile. His face brightened as he smiled back. "Thank you." I told him. He started to fade away along with my surroundings. _The darkness has now been settled in my heart.__ Now you can rest peacefully._

"...ight..." I heard someone else yelled. "Bright!"

"Uwah!" I said as I suddenly flinched. I realized that I was still standing in the place I was before. "Shade! I'm over here!" I yelled as I ran towards his voice.

"Bright, you suddenly disappeared. I got worried."

"I told you to wait up. But you didn't listen." I said. _I will keep it a secret from him._ I thought with a playful smile. Shade looked at me with a suspicious face but brushed it off.

"We still need to search for the blue-cloaked boy anyways." Shade said as he started looking around again. I looked around with him. The boy was no where in sight. We searched almost 2 hours but there was no sign of anything being there. The shadows and the tree were the only things visible. No matter where you looked everything looked practically the same.

"Shade, maybe he's not here. We have search almost everywhere in the forest." I said.

"Then he should be somewhere nearby the school. I hope nothing else bad has happened while we were gone." Shade replied as he started walking towards the school.

"You are completely wrong on that." chuckled a voice. We both turned around immediately and saw the boy with the blue cloak. He jumped down from the tree branch he had been sitting on.

"What have you done to the school?!" Shade yelled.

"Oh nothing. I just hope that nothing bad has happened to your special friends." he smirked. "The shadows have seemed to be out of control lately. But it's not the shadow's fault."

Shade and I stared in shock. "What does that mean?" I asked hesitantly.

"It means that the shadows just attack those who had darkness growing in their hearts. Like that girl from this morning. Her heart was filled of jealousy because her best friend lied to her." he replied. Somehow his voice became much colder. "That is what I hate most about friends." he said silently. _That's almost what he told Shade._

"Just shut up!" Shade yelled as he went to punch him. But right when he swung his fist and made contact with his face he vanished. _An illusion?_

"Did you really think that I would be sitting here wasting my time with you?" echoed the boy's voice in the woods. I still barely understood what was happening.

I turned to Shade who suddenly said, "Dang it!"

I figured out that he at least understood the situation. "What's wrong?" I asked. Shade immediately turned around and started running out of the woods.

He turned around and yelled, "This was just to stall us! He's going after Fine and Rein!" Once I heard that I started following him back to the school. _Why didn't we realize this_ _earlier?_ I thought. Right when we stepped out of the woods and onto school grounds I stared at the building. Everything looked normal but something still didn't feel right inside the building.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Plz review! Im not sure how long this will be but there are a lot of things that need to be explained in this story... I hope that you liked this though.**


	8. Ch 8 What Holds Her Together

**School tests are starting to pile up. I mean seriously! I have like 3 tests on tuesday! I promise you that the teachers in my school have a meeting during lunch time and talk about how they will put all our tests on the same day and laugh at us in secret. Shame on teachers!**

* * *

**Rein's** **POV**

_I can't believe that the shadows attacked a student! Why would they go after people other than us?! That guy shouldn't involve the students! _I thought in rage. I was Still in the library. Fine, Shade and Bright had already left for their classrooms. I pretended to leave too but snuck back into the library. I have in here for about 2 hours or something.

"Why did I stay back anyways?" I said to myself. I started thinking about what the boy in the cloak said to me. _I don't want this... I don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't want to involve anyone else.__  
_

_You can't escape the cage. And you can't protect your friends. _Whispered the voice.

"Just shut up." I said silently.

_You can't avoid the truth. The truth is what makes you who you are. It's what makes you a monster._

"Just shut up!" I shouted. The voice disappeared but the words echoed in my head.

"The darkness has taken quite a liking to you." said a voice. I looked across the table to see the boy with a blue cloak. I was quiet. "Well I can't blame them. The darkness is getting desperate for souls and for the book. They have started attacking more people recently. The darkness won't listen to me anymore. They are doing whatever they please." he said cheerfully.

"I don't want to involve anyone else."I suddenly said.

"I can't grant that wish. Like I said the darkness does whatever it pleases now." I suddenly grabbed the boys collar and pulled him a couple inches closer to my face.

"Just make them stop!" I yelled. "I don't want anyone to get hurt! I don't want to put my friends in danger!" I shouted even louder. I gritted my teeth hard and before I even realized it I was crying. I let go of his collar and slumped into my seat. "I don't want them to go through what I went through."

"Why do you worry about your friends more than yourself?" he asked quietly. "Your friends won't always be there for you. Niether will your sister. One day the will just abandon you and leave you wondering what you ever did wrong..." he replied, his voice trembling just a bit. "But if you stay with your friends, you might have to live through your past again." Right when he said that, my surrounding immediately vanished. Then I appeared in my memories. I started living through the recurring memories. I started reliving my fears. I tried to run from the darkness, but I couldn't escape. The shadow was able to catch up to me and it consumed my very being. I suddenly gasped from fear. Tears were falling off my face.

"You were used, abused, abandoned and forgotten. You know what could happen again yet you still wish to protect them?"

"It's because I know what would happen that I don't want to lose them. They were the first ones to actually notice my very being. They were the first ones to reach out to me." I said with a slight smile. "That is why I don't want to lose them. I don't care what it is I have to give. If its for them I'd even give my life." My tears started to lighten a bit.

The boy just stared at me with an annoyed face as though he was expecting me to say something else. "Did you ever have a friend you would do anything for?" I asked curiously. When he said 'leave you wondering what you ever did wrong.' I wanted to know why he said that. When I looked at him, he had a regretful face. Then he finally replied in a stern voice, "No. I have never had any friends."

After a long moment of silence I finally realized something. "What's your name?"

He froze for a second and finally said, "My name..." he paused. "is Quest."

"Quest..." I said. He suddenly stared at me with a shocked face. Then showed a regretful smile.

"No one has called me Quest in so long. It feels nice... to hear my name again." he replied. I studied his face. It seemed as though he had been through so much.

"Quest, I don't believe you are such a bad person." I said to him. He stared at me with a stunned face again.

Shade suddenly appeared and shouted, "Leave Rein alone! Stop telling her made up things!"

"Shade! Where did you come from?!" I said in surprise.

"I came through the window. Anyways, Rein step away from him!" Shade said as he lunged towards Quest. Quest avoided his punch and started to disappear into the flames. As he disappeared, the regretful smile he showed me disappeared along with him. "Tch. He got away." Shade said. Then he grabbed mt shoulders and said, "Are you alright?!"

His grip was tight. "I-I'm fine Shade. Please let go now. You are hurting my arms." I replied. But the minute he let go he asked.

"What did he tell you? You have a tear stained face."

I hesitated and said, "It doesn't concern you." When he heard my reply he became mad. He looked as though he was about to burst.

"Of course it's my business! We are all together in this problem! You can't just leave us out because your trying to be strong and protect us!" he yelled as he grabbed my wrist. I thought about it and finally decided that I would tell him what Quest had told me. I decided to tell him what was truly bothering me most.

* * *

**I confused myself about like halfway here. Tell me if something is a bit out of place in this chapter. I will fix anything in it! Or maybe even rewrite the entire thing! Also I forgot to say day ma birthday was dis Friday on Oct. 5! Im finally 12 WOOHOO! Anyways plz review!**


	9. Ch 9 Confessions

**I never meant to make Book of Dreams serious (to me it seems a bot serious) Also I think I keep repeating explanations about the darkness in Rein and such and such. Tell me if I did and wat chapter but plz dont take this message as an advantage and start criticizing me. Anyways plz enjoy!**

* * *

**Shade's POV**

I heard almost everything that Rein and that Quest kid had talked about. Some parts were barely audible but I was able to hear enough to under stand. Now, I was waiting for Rein to respond to me after my outburst. Then she looked at me and nodded. Her eyes looked scared but at the same time determined. She gestured me towards the table and we both sat down. I started to tap my finger on the table waiting for her to start but there was a really _really_ long pause._  
_

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong already?" I asked almost like a demand. I was losing patience. I just wanted to be able to understand why Rein had been acting so weird so I could help her. I want to save her. She flinched at my statement but then started her sentence.

"Do you remember that time when Ash had said that the darkness will be to much for me to handle?" she asked shaking.

"Yeah."

She looked down at her lap and said, "The darkness has started corrupting my soul. It keeps whispering things to me. It's getting close to taking over my body. I'm trapped in the darkness like a bird. I can't escape the cage it has built for me." I looked at her sad face. She looked as though she was trying to stop her tears from falling again. But it didn't work out so well. It was easy to see the tears fall from her face on to the table. I was about to say something when she continued with her statement. "I'm scared. I'm really scared that one day the light will just... disappear." she said. "I just want to be able to fly freely again. I want to see the sky once more." she said with a sad smile.

"Rein, why didn't you tell us this before?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it didn't concern you." she replied.

"Of course it concerns me! It concerns all of us! All 4 of us will face this problem together! That is what friends do!"

"But..." she said trying to argue.

"I will be the one who will break that cage!" I told her. "I will save you." She stared at me with a shocked, tear-stained face. She was about to say something else when Fine ran through the door and hugged Rein.

"Rein, are you alright!? I heard an explanation from Bright and I started running around the school trying to find you!" Fine said as she let go of Rein.

"I-I'm alright..." Rein said a bit startled.

"No you're not! Your face has tear stains! You have been crying haven't you!" she said. Then she turned to me. I was sitting across the table. "Shade, did you make Rein cry?! Now you have gone to far! I can't trust you to make Rein happy!" Fine yelled.

"W-Wait! Fine, calm down! I-" I replied as I backed away from Fine. My hands were in front of my body in an 'I'm innocent' kind of way.

"Fine, Shade didn't make me cry. This was due to another reason." Rein said getting in front of me. Fine stopped and stared at Rein with a confused face.

"What was the reason?" she asked. I could tell that Rein didn't want to tell her but luckily Bright came in.

"So this is where everyone was. I thought I lost all of you." Bright exclaimed as he walked towards us.

"You came just on time Bright." I said as I got off the wall.

Bright stared at the entire scene and said, "What exactly happened while I wasn't here?" Fine stood next to him, wanting to know the answer as well. I glanced at Rein who seemed reluctant to the idea of telling them. I then grabbed her hand and started backing towards the window. She stared at me with confusion. I showed her a face that said 'trust me'.

"That's a s-e-c-r-e-t!" I said while jumping out the window with Rein.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!" I heard Rein scream as we fell. Fine and Bright were staring down the window. Fine's face was angry while Bright's was dazed. Luckily at the very bottom was a tree branch. I landed on it and let go of Rein. "What was that?!" she shouted.

"That was me saving you from telling your secret." I smirked. She stared at me shocked. Then she smiled.

"Thanks." she said. "Well, I'm gonna head back to class. I have to get ready for a scolding or something." she said as she jumped down. I waved good-bye to her as well.

"What makes you think you can break the cage?" asked a voice. Quest appeared next to me. He stared at Rein who continued to walk towards the school front doors.

"Because she still has a chance of breaking free." I replied.

"You still don't understand. She is trapped in the darkness. She can't escape. She already explained that to you. You can't save her." he said. He was still staring at Rein. His face showed a sad expression.

"But she said that she still saw the light. She still has a chance." I countered. He stared at me with a strange face. Then he looked back at Rein.

"Do you still have... the book?" he asked hesitating. I took it out and showed it to him.

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"That book is a book that holds all the knowledge in the universe. It can bring peace and harmony or it can bring chaos and destruction. That's why the creator of this book made it so that only special people are aloud to read it. Only those who have seen how cruel the world truly is can read the book. That is why if they read the book, they would decide what kind of world they would like to live in. One with peace or one with war. The creator of the book was... the Black Raven." he said.

"What is with the sudden explanation of the book?" I asked.

He looked at me and finally said, "Your friend has surprised me. When she told me that I was not a bad person I was shocked. That was the first time I heard someone tell me that. Or at least I think it was. I don't think you heard this in our conversation but the thing that she treasures most is her friends. She kept telling me to stop making the shadows attack her friends and other people. Even though she knew that one day you will leave her she still held friends dearly. It was my first time hearing something like that." he said, his head turned back towards the school doors.

"Because she actually believes we will always be by her side. She believes that we won't abandon her like in the past." Quest continued to stare at the school doors where Rein last was.

"I feel very bad for her. She doesn't seem like a person who deserves this." he suddenly said. Once he finished his statement I also realized that he still had a chance to escape as well.

"What exactly happened in your past?" I asked.

He looked down so I couldn't see his face and said, "I can't remember..." After that he faded into the black and purple flames. _What was with that sudden change of heart?_ I wondered.

* * *

**I keep confusing myself when Im giving the information about the darkness and such. I just cant find the right words to put in it. ITS SO FRUSTRATING! I also sort of have a writers stump (I think you call it) for EightPawns... So that might take a while to update. Now plz review even though your very busy!**


	10. Ch 10 Facing Fears

**I would like to thank bananapower for always reviewing my stories! Such a kind person ^-^ Anyways, plz enjoy!**

* * *

**Fine's POV**

I stared angrily down the tree.

"Why won't they tell us what happened?! We have rights! Which means we deserve to know!" I yelled.

"Maybe they have their reasons." Bright replied.

"But aren't you curious as to what happened?! I mean they could have been talking about when the world ends, or even worse... when cake goes extinct! I wouldn't want to miss out on that kind of information!" I shouted.

"Fine... Don't you think it has something to do with the darkness attacking the students? I do want to know what they were talking about but maybe what they discussed is something we are not suppose to hear." I stared angrily at Bright.

"If you are going to defend them then I will find out what they talked about on my own!" I yelled as I stomped out.

Bright ran towards the door and said, "Fine!" I ignored him and continued walking towards the school's roof. _I must search for them! First up is Shade because he is much easier to find than Rein considering he hangs around high places._ I thought. When I opened the door I found the open space empty. No one was there. I tried the cherry blossom tree next. _Nope!_ Then was the tree branch next to our class. I looked at it from a distance but saw no one. _Still not there._ I thought. Suddenly I saw something move on top. I looked up again but there was still no sign of Shade being there. _Creepy..._ I ran around around the school hoping to find him but there was still no luck. Finally I saw someone with purple hair run into the forest._  
_

"Shade! I need to talk to you!" I said as I dashed towards him. As I ran into the woods everything got darker. I lost Shade inside the woods as well. When I stopped to take a rest I realized that my surrounding were blank. A black space was endless. _Just like that time..._ I thought as I remembered my dream.

_'Aren't you guilty for what you have done?'_ a voice asked me. I looked around. Suddenly a crying Rein appeared in front of me. She was sitting on the floor sobbing into her hands. I heard a whisper from her.

'Why?' she asked. She suddenly turned around, her eyes dull and lifeless. 'Why didn't you help me?' she asked with a sad expression. I ran to her and crouched down. I reached out to hug her but she disappeared the minute I touched her.

_'You created your sisters sadness. She had been protecting you your whole life and you never even noticed once how much she was suffering. What kind of sister are you?'_ the voice continued. It gave me shivers.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to hurt Rein. I always thought she was happy. No matter how I looked at her she was happy. I didn't know that she was suffering so much on the inside." I replied tearing up.

_'That's no excuse. You were her sister. She trusted you most and you left her behind unknowing that she was supporting you the entire time. You left her crying by herself.'_ I listened to the voices explanations. It scared so much as to what I had done.

I suddenly saw people in front of me. A group that was laughing at something and a girl standing my herself way on the right. No one noticed her, no one talked to her. I remembered this memory clearly though. Then the people dissolved and something else appeared.

The sobbing Rein appeared in front of me but this time as a child. She was sitting in the same sitting position. She started growing older. Before I knew it she already had grown up to the present her.

"I know it was my fault. I know that I was the cause of her pain. But she didn't blame me for it. She didn't hate me for it. Rein continued to love me as a sister, she forgave me knowing what I had done. That is why I know I she will always be by my side. " I walked up to the present Rein. I reached out my hand and paused thinking that she would disappear again. But then I put my hand on her head. She suddenly stopped and looked up at me. Her face was dazed. I bent down and hugged her.

"And I will always be by her side." I said completing my statement. I looked up at the endless darkness. "I want to thank you. Because thanks to you I realized how important my sister is." I said. Rein's body disappeared but a shadow-like figure appeared in front of me. When the shadows retreated from that person I saw that the girl was me.

"Are you me?" I asked my look-alike. She nodded and smiled. Everything around me started to dissolve and my surroundings returned to normal. _What was that just now?_ I thought as I walked back towards the school unknowingly. _Well I guess that doesn't matter. But I feel as though a strong weight on my heart was lifted up just a little._ I thought as I skipped back to class. _I'm going to search for Rein now. I thought Shade would be easy to find but my theory was wrong..._ I thought and sighed.

Before I reached the class the bell rang and school was over. Everyone ran out and once I stepped in I was confronted by the teacher. He didn't seem like he was in a good mood. I started slowly walking to my seat and grabbed my things. Sensei was still staring at me and I could feel his cold stare.

I dashed out the door yelling, "I have somewhere to be right now!" I ran to the front gate where I found Bright, Rein, and Shade surprisingly. I joined their conversation.

"Rein, tell me what happened in the library!" I yelled as I ran towards them.

* * *

**I wasn't sure how to end this so I ended it at this. Everything is a bit mixed up too (I guess)... Also I think I'm almost done with this story. Maybe... Plz review!**


	11. Ch 11 Ending This Quickly

**I recently watched a funny movie trailer called The Horrible Slow Murder with the Extremely Inefficient Weapon. Man waz tht funny! Nothing was scary about it (Unless you think losing a lot of blood is scary) But it really wasnt that scary. Trust me. Anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

I was walking to school trying to avoid Fine for about the third time I guess. Last night she kept bothering me about the library incident last night and I was barely able to avoid her._ Why Fine?! Whyyyyyy!?_ I thought as I reached the classroom. I dropped off my things and strolled through the school. When I did, I found out that our school had over 15 club activities. _I never knew we had so many clubs! That's amazing! I should sign up for one..._ I thought as I looked around.

I stopped in front of a sign that said 'Band' written in bold letters. I took a look inside. It was practically empty with a variety of instruments scattered across the room. But I realized that someone was playing something on the inside. He was sitting on the piano, playing a beautiful song, but it sounded so sad.

I walked in and stood behind him hoping that he didn't notice me. When I got a closer look, I figured out that it was Shade. _Since when did Shade play the piano?!_ I wondered I said as I started trying to dance to the music. I wasn't sure how to dance to it so I ended up tripping over myself and falling in a pile of instruments.

"Uwah!" I yelled as I hit the instruments. He jumped up and turned around.

"R-Rein?! What are you doing here?!" Shade asked as he backed away in surprise.

I tried to get up but failed to do so since I couldn't find a flat surface to help me up. "I was here the entire time. Now can you help me up!" I shouted.

"Oh, sorry." he replied. He walked over to where I was sitting and held out his hand. I took grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Thanks. Anyways, when did you learn to play the piano? You're really good at it." I said wiping my skirt off.

"I was forced to practice playing the instruments when I was younger. I know how to play the violin, flute, and many others." His face suddenly looked sick. "So many months of misery... I wish I didn't have to live through it..." he said leaning his forehead against the wall.

"How sad..." I said. "What was that song called? I really liked it. But it sounded really sad."

"It's called Born a Stranger. It was written by Kan. R. Gao and Laura Shigihara." he said.

"That makes sense. I really liked the sound of it. Can you play it again for me sometime during lunch?" I asked.

He nodded. "Let's get back to class." Shade motion as he walked out the door. I followed behind.

Everything was calm and quiet throughout the first and second period. But when the the third period came, some news spread throughout the school.

"It seems about 6 more went missing during the start of school." I heard a girl whisper.

"But that makes a total of 14 in 2 days!" replied the other. I was walking the halls wondering what they were talking about.

"If only those strange black things could be stopped..." said a teacher. _Even the teachers too?!_ I thought. _I'm so left out of things..._ I sighed. I knew that they were talking about the shadows.

_'They will continue to fall...' _whispered the darkness. _'You dragged everyone into this. You can't help them.'_ It continued. _Shut up!_ I thought trying to see if it would stop which it did. _I wish it would just shut up for once..._ I thought. But I knew what I had to do. I had to steal the Raven's Book.

Time flew by as third and fourth period ended. It was finally time for lunch. I ran towards the band room, since that was where Shade was waiting for me. I opened the door and saw Shade sitting in a chair next to the piano. His hands were on the keys as though he was about to hit a key but he seemed to pause when he was about to play it.

"Shade?" I asked. He flinched and turned around.

"You're finally here. I'll play for you." he said as he got ready to strike the first key. But he seemed to hesitate still. I stared at him worriedly. But he finally started and the sounds the piano produced sounded as though it was telling a story. But it was a bit hard to explain.

When the notes finally stopped I stared at the piano. "The song is really short." I said. Shade just sat there staring at the piano. "Shade?" He came back to his senses.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." he replied looking away. I saw a part of the Raven's Book sticking out.

"Shade, can I borrow the Raven's Book? I wanna try reading it." I said. Shade stared at me suspiciously but took out the book and handed it to me. "Thank you!" I said. "See you later!" I said as I ran outside. I started heading towards the roof, not even bothering to move out of peoples' paths. I just wanted everything to end. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was.

I slammed open the roof door and yelled, "Quest! I have something that you want!" I took out the book and showed it to my surroundings. Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of me.

"You have the Raven's Book I see. Are you offering it to me?" Quest asked curiously. I stared at him intently and noticed the shadow on the ground didn't exactly match his actual form. It had some sort of wing sticking out on one side.

"Yes. I want you to stop the darkness from rampaging. Or at least I want you and the darkness to leave so everyone here can return to their normal lives." I said in a serious tone.

"That offer is acceptable. But I'm not leaving without darkening this world." he said with a smirk. But this time, Quest didn't seem to be the same Quest I had talked to in the library. He was much scarier. He looked more abusive and merciless.

"You are not Quest." I said. His smile got wider.

"Correct you are. I am the Dark Raven. The creator of the book and I plan to engulf this world in darkness before I leave." But without giving a second thought I opened the book and started reading it. It listed thousands of names in the first couple of pages. The pages started flipping themselves and a bright light was shown. I caught a small glance of Quest, who was smiling maliciously. Suddenly he appeared in front of me.

"I shall end this quickly." he said with his hand a small distance from my forehead. I saw a small purple ball of light appear floating under his hand. Everything started turning blinding. The last thing I remember seeing was his scary smile, then everything became pure darkness.

* * *

**THe song Born a Stranger is an actual song for those of you who don't know. Here's the link: watch?v=zqSzB_xBmtM  
To me it seems like the sequel wasn't that good compared to the prequel... But plz review!**


	12. Ch 12 Forever Grateful

**I really enjoy weekends! I wish school was shorter... TT-TT Srry I havent been updating in awhile too. I had so many things over the weekened and now I have a science fair project WHICH I REALLY SUCK AT! I WISH WE WERE ALL BORN SMART!**

* * *

**Shade's POV**

I was sitting in class wondering if it was ok to let Rein borrow the book. Until some sort of commotion interrupted my thoughts. There were kids gathering outside looking at the top of the school. _What's with this commotion?_ I thought. I tried looking outside at the top and there was a bright purple light at the top. _Oh carp! Don't tell me...!_ I thought as I immediately got up and opened the window.

"Shade, what do you think you're doing?!" the teacher yelled. The entire classes' attention was on me but I ignored them.

"Sorry sensei! But there is something I need to see! I'll make up for this later!" I yelled as I jumped out the window. I landed on the ground and ran towards the group of students. When I looked up I was able to see the glowing purple light clearly. _Dang it! I need to get up there!_ I thought. I looked around first to see if Bright or Fine were out here as well. But it was almost impossible to see them in this group of students.

"Look! The light is dimming now!" a student pointed out. I looked up again. He was right. Instead of searching for Fine and Bright, I started climbing up the side of the wall. When I reached the top, the light was about gone. I jumped over the outside railing and onto the roof grounds. When I looked up I saw Quest. He was standing above Rein who was laying on the ground. She was holding the book in one hand.

"What did you do to Rein, Quest!?" I yelled.

He continued to stare at the motionless Rein. Finally he replied, "I returned her soul to the darkness. It will help end her suffering." I was stunned. As I got closer to Quest and Rein, I was able to see what had happened to her. She was staring at the sky, her eyes had no hint of life in it. Parts of her body were marked with shadows. A large one covered most of the bottom part of her head.

"How will sending her back to the darkness end her suffering!? Her darkness is what's causing her suffer!"

He finally turned his head towards me. "Her soul will give in to the darkness and she will forget everything about her life. Her pain, sorrow, regrets. She will forget everything that was hurting her." he replied. _This definitely isn't Quest. Quest still had mercy on all of us but this guy is way_ _different._ I thought. "I see that you are wondering who I am. You have that doubtful look in your eyes." he said with a smirk.

"Tch..."

"I am known as the Dark Raven." he said. _That name!_

"Don't tell me..."

"Yes. I created the Raven's Book. Quest came back to this world to retrieve it. But he was doing poorly so I took over his body. His soul is now wandering the depths of the darkness."

"Quest is...gone?" I said. I clenched my fist. _Rein is also gone... What am I suppose to do? What am I suppose to do..._ I thought. What I never noticed was that my surroundings were being engulfed in the darkness.

When I came back to my senses, I was able to see a group of people. There face were blurry but I remembered them clearly. I realized that I was standing in the middle of the crowd. I was wearing a gray suit with red buttons and red curled up cuffs. My age had also changed. I was much younger than I was now. The adults surrounded me telling me strange things.

"I see that your mother has passed away. We'll take care of you." one of my aunts said.

"She left you with a large inheritance I see. We can take that off your hands." an uncle said. They started getting closer. Their hands trying to grab me as though pulling me further in to the dark. Before I knew it, the inheritance I had was gone. So was my home and some other belongings._  
_

_'They didn't care about your mother. The didn't even care about you.'_ I heard someone whisper. Suddenly the scene changed. It showed the time that I was learning the piano. I was about done playing the piano. I looked at my uncle hoping to see a pleased face but he just slapped me across the face. I looked up stunned at what he did.

"That was awful! You never hit all the right keys and you must play at a slower tempo!" he scolded.

_'You were almost always the disappointment.'_

The scene changed again. This time I was standing in the midst of an argument about who would run the family business. But the only thing I could do was stand in the corner and watch. There was nothing I could change. I was only told to speak when I was spoken to and do what I was told.

_'You turned to your only happiness so she could help you seek freedom.'_

Everything changed into the lake by the house. I was sitting there talking with Rein's younger version.

"Hey, Shade, do you like your family?" she asked.

"No. They always expect so much. If I did something wrong, I was punished. If I did something right, only my wrongs are pointed out. If I died, they wouldn't even care. There are others in that house who can easily replace me. I am just an accessory to them." I replied.

She looked at the sky and said, "It must be nice to have a family."

"D-Didn't I just tell you I hated my family?!" She turned to me and smiled.

"Yeah. But I'm thankful to your family. It's because of them that I was able to meet you."

"I still don't understand..." I replied.

_'But they took away your only happiness. And you couldn't do anything to help her. You were useless.'_

The time where they found out about Rein seemed to appear. I was standing at the glass window. I was able to hear her calling out my name. But I still wasn't able to do anything.

_'What makes you think you can save her now?'_ the voice said. I was at a dead end. I wasn't sure what to do. When I started thinking about what Rein said. _But I'm thankful to your family._

"Because I know I can save her. I already know that my family never cared for me. And I have plenty of reasons to hate them. But I am thankful to them because I was able to reunite with my best friend and the one I love most. Even so, my life has never been happier." I said. The voice stopped. My surroundings faded and the darkness vanished along with it.

When I blinked, I was back outside. Quest was still standing over Rein. He looked as though he was waiting for something to happen.

"So you made it back out. But we still must wait for your friend. I doubt she will make it through though." he said as he smirked. Instead of waiting for Rein to wake up I rushed in hoping to save Rein before anything else happened. "I don't have any intention of letting you interfere." he said as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. But I did not hesitate to charge at him. There was no way i was going to back down after all of us have been through.

* * *

**I got thrown off since I continued writing this after I stopped for a long time. Im really srry for not updating in awhile and I will hav a lot of homework so I shall try my best to update. Plz review anywayz. REMEMBER no bad reviews especially since I havent been updating. I already gave my reasons y I did not update. Now I shall leaveth to writeth moreth chaptereths foreth myeth storieths! (terrible version of shakesphere CX)**


	13. Ch 13 Inside the Cage Pt 1

**Im so glad about the reviews! I wont name anyone specific so I can be a bit fair. Anyways plz enjoy!**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

I felt a sense as though I was falling endlessly. _I feel like I've been here before..._ I thought. I slowly opened my eyes. As I stared at the black open space in front of me I realized that I was inside the darkness again. My vision was still a bit blurred though. _It's so cold._ Out of instinct I started running away. I wasn't sure where I was running but I didn't stop. All my mind thought about was getting out of this place. But as I ran I bumped into some kind of invisible bar. As I tried to outline its shape I was able to see a dim light. I tried to reach for it but it got farther and farther away. _Don't leave me behind!_ I tried to reach out for it. But the bars started to close me in. Eventually it formed a giant cage around me. _I want to be free!_ I thought s I tried to reach for it. But it was never in a reachable distance.

"You can't escape. I have already tried countless times." said a voice. I turned around to see Quest sitting on the ground leaning against the other side of the bar. "This cage was created by the shadows to make us suffer. It's inescapable. No matter what you do the darkness will continue to haunt you."

"T-That can't be. There has to be someway to escape!" I said.

"There isn't any way to escape. You can't run away or hide because the shadows will always find you. They won't stop until you have completely lost sight of the light." he said slowly. He was sitting with his knees in front of his body. His face buried in them. I walked next to him and slid down the bar of the cage.

"How did you end up in this place? I thought you were suppose to bring darkness to worlds not be consumed by it." I said. He never replied after a long silence. I pouted. As I sat in the cage I looked at it. It was the exact shape of a bird cage. When I caught another glance at Quest I noticed that there were glowing things around his wrist and feet. They were transparent but very visible. I realized that they were chains.

"You finally noticed that chains." Quest said as he looked up.

I nodded and asked, "What do they symbolize?"

He paused a moment. Then said, "They are the reason we are trapped in this cage. They are filled with our regrets, our sadness, our sorrow, our fears. They symbolize our source of suffering and are the reason our wings can't grow. This is the burden you must share alone. They are the reason we can't be free." When he said that I noticed it around my wrist too. They were also around my ankles. They were cold and heavy. When I noticed them I started to hear voices.

_'Such a disappointment.'_

_'Useless girl.'_

_'She can never be accepted.'_

_'Don't go near her.'_

_'She's a monster.'_

_'She was the cause of her parents' death.'_ The last statement echoed through my head. I remembered the day my parents had died.

_It was a cold night. Fine and I were sitting at the porch with our parents watching the stars._

_'See how brightly the star glows? Once people die they can become a star in the sky.' mama said as she pointed towards the sky. Both of us stared in awe. _

_'The stars will always be in the sky watching over us.' papa said._

_Fine started to cry and said, 'Why are you telling us this?! Does this mean you are going to become stars in the sky too!?"_

_'N-No Fine. That's not what we meant. But even if we did become stars in the sky we would always be watching over you.' papa replied while placing Fine on his lap. Fine fell asleep quickly and I watched mama and papa took her inside. But I continued to sit outside staring at the stars. Heavy clouds rolled in and the light that shown upon everything disappeared. But I saw a moving black figure in front of me._

_'We have been searching for you...' it said in a scary voice. I wasn't sure what it was but I couldn't move from my position. I sat there paralyzed and scared. It tried to attack me._

_'REIN!' my parents yelled. They blocked the shadows and it started to consume them._

_'Mama! Papa!' I yelled as I ran towards them._

_'Rein, stay back!' mama yelled._

_'It's to dangerous! Get back inside and wait for us there!' papa yelled. I stood there frozen. I wasn't sure if I should go inside or try and help them. But I decided to help them. I ran towards them and grabbed their hands. _

_'I don't want to leave you behind!' I yelled. They stared at me and smiled gently._

_'We're sorry Rein.' they said. Then they pushed me away. I ended up bumping my head and fell unconcious. When I awoke, I couldn't remember anything. _

_The next day, a neighbor reported that our parents were missing. The police found no clues. __The cause of death was considered murder by the police since their bodies were not found._

I came back to my senses. I realized I was crying. "It was the shadows fault that my parents died! It was them that attacked us that night!" I yelled. I looked down at the floor I was sitting on and said, "No, by my fault... My parents... I couldn't save them... should have been me..." I choked on my tears. I couldn't stop crying. Now that I knew what had happened I knew it was also possible for that to happen to my friends and family.

"The darkness will forever haunt you. This is the burden you must carry alone. Same for me. As long as we continue to stay in here we will eventually forget everything we once knew. We will forget everything we once loved." he said quietly. He said something else but I didn't hear him.

Quest placed his hand gently on mine in a comforting way. It was awkward but I knew he was trying to comfort me.

_I will forget... everything? _I thought as I kept crying.

* * *

**I will most likely hav the next chapter up by tomorrow. There most likely will be two parts to dis. Anyways plz review! Also can someone tell me wat R&R means? I keep thinking it means Review&Review but that makes no sense to me so yeah... Can someone tell me?**


	14. Ch 14 Inside the Cage Pt 2

**YAYZ! NO SCHOOL FOR 3 DAYZ! but Im scared on what I might get for my grades... I think I hav a C in science... How sad... ;~; **

* * *

**Rein's POV**

I sat there in silence. Quest was still sitting next to me but still never spoke a word. He still had his hand placed on mine trying to comfort me. The flashback of my parents continued to replay in my mind. I couldn't forget it. Suddenly the feeling of Quest next to me disappeared. It felt really cold. It felt really lonely.

_'You shouldn't talk to her.'_

_'It was her fault.'_

_'There is something wrong with her.'_

_'She doesn't belong here.'_

_'Everything was her fault.'_

The sound of the words echoed through my mind. The whispers continued. The images flashed before my eyes.

"No..." I said.

_'She's not the same.'_

"Stop..."

_'She's just a monster.'_

"Just stop! I don't want to hear anymore!" I said as I covered my ears. I wanted it to stop so badly. "JUST STOP!" I shouted. When I opened my eyes again I was back in the cage. The chains around my wrist got darker and the light in the distance got dimmer.

"They know what your fears are. They will use it against you." Quest said. He was staring at the dim light in the distance. His expression was plain. "They will use it to drag you deeper into the darkness." he said. I stared at him for awhile.

Then I looked down, "Quest, what happened in your past?"

"I can't... remember..." he said. His expression suddenly turned sad. I suddenly put my hand on his hand.

"I know you are lying." I said quietly. "If you didn't remember then you wouldn't be trapped in the darkness. You wouldn't be suffering like you are now..." I said as I gripped his hand. He was surprised at my action.

He hesitated before starting, "I'm not even sure if I can remember it exactly. It seemed so long ago. I was at least 5 you could say. Many of the kids at school resented me since my family was considered the descendants of the Dark Raven. As I grew older I was taught to control the darkness." There was another pause. "Each descendant was used as a vessel by the Dark Raven. But you had to accept him into your body. I was the first in the family to not accept the Dark Raven. My father scolded me and abused me. One day I just ran away. I hated the abuse and resentment. I was hated no matter where I went. But on the day I ran away I met someone. " he said as he looked up at the black nothingness.

The place where his memory took place appeared. We were standing in the forest. Quest was sitting against a tree sighing.

"I wish they would just leave me alone. There is no way I will ever accept the Dark Raven." he sighed.

"You seem upset." someone replied to him. "Is it your family?"

"Huh? Who's there?!" Quest said as he looked side to side. Suddenly the boy jumped down from the tree and landed on top of him. "OW!" Quest yelled.

"Oops, my landing was a bit off." he said as he got off. The boy had a sort of bronze colored hair with yellow eyes. He had a small scar under his eye.

"A BIT OFF! YOU JUST FELL ON MY HEAD! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAYS?!" he shouted with an annoyed look. The shadows started to come up from the ground and strangle the boy.

"Agh! C-Can you l-let me go? I'm...!" he said as his face started turning blue and his tongue sticking out.

"Whatever peasant." Quest replied as the shadows let him go. He fell to the ground gasping for air.

"You sure were stuck up back then." I said as I turned to Quest. He mumbled, "Shut up and watch." with a sort of depressed look.

After a couple seconds of breathing he finally said, "My name is Second." He smiled pleasingly. Quest stared at him with a strange look.

"Your not going to run away? After what just happened to you?" he asked.

"No. I really wanted to be friends with you." he replied. Quest seemed to blush a bit.

"But if you stick around with me people will start saying your evil too."

"I don't care what they say. This is my life and I can do what I want with it." he replied. His pleasant smile still on his face.

"Fine. Do what you want." Quest replied while heading down the small hill.

Second jumped on him and said, "I'm so happy we're friends!" Suddenly Second started crying and putting his hand on his face.

"Don't just hug me so suddenly!" Quest said with his fist up. I figured out that Quest punched him in the face.

"Don't just hit me without warning!" he said as he felt his cheek. The images started to change and as they did I turned to Quest. His expression was somewhat sad.

"Quest you seemed much crueller back then than you are now." I said. He shrugged. The images changed to a picnic. Second and Quest were there along with a little girl.

"Lirin, are you feeling better now?" Quest asked the little girl. She looked very similar to Second except with longer hair that was curled at the bottom and a more rounded face.

"I am! The flower you told us about really was magical!" the little girl replied. _So her name is Lirin..._ I thought.

"Lirin why don't you go make a crown for Quest. I'm sure he would like that as a thank you gift." Second said as he lightly shoved her towards the patches of flowers. She smiled and nodded. "Anyways, thanks for telling us about the flower at the edge of the cliff. It really saved my little sister. Her illness is getting worse each day but the flower helped ease the pain. I'm still trying to make a cure for her illness considering no one knows a cure for it. I'm really greatful to you..." Second said.

"It's no problem. I'm glad that I could help her." Quest replied. "I'm just glad that she became fond of the shadows. I thought she would have freaked out when she first saw it."

"She's not like that either." Second said. Second continued with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm just glad that she's alright." Quest said with a smile. Suddenly the surroundings changed. I turned to Quest again. His purple eyes weren't visible under his black hair.

When I looked back ahead, we were standing outside near the place where the picnic was.

"Her condition suddenly worsened! I don't know what went wrong!" Second said as he fell to the ground. Quest stared at him sadly. "Quest! Please tell me you can do something to help her! Please tell me she has a chance!" he yelled. Quest looked at him with a troubled expression. Then he smiled and nodded.

After that the surroundings changed. Second was running towards the picnic place. "Quest! Quest, you did it! Lirin got better! She has gotten better from her illness!" But there was a huge commotion in the picnic place. Caution signs were place around some sort of black mass. People gathered around. "Quest?!" Second yelled as he pushed through the crowd.

"That boy is no longer human." Someone said. As I got a better look I saw Quest standing in front of the black mass. His expression was blank. Behind him was the shadows of the Dark Raven.

* * *

**I guess there will be three parts to this... Anyways plz review!**


	15. Ch 15 Inside the Cage Pt 3

**Da story is almost done! But then i hav EightPawns and I Like Him, He Likes Her to update... GAWSH! I HAVE SO MANY THINGS TO DO WITH SCHOOL, PROJECTS, HOMEWORK, FRIENDS, AND MY OWN THINGS! **

* * *

**Rein's POV**

"It seems the person who discovered it was consumed by the dark." said a woman.

"How terrible." replied another. Second stared at Quest who was hidden in the black mass.

"Quest undoubtly accepted the Dark Raven's power. Now he's a corrupted monstrous thing." Second stared at Quest. Quest was able to notice him in the crowd and Second seem to see that.

"Quest!" Second said as he ran towards him. Suddenly an officer stopped him before he got any further.

"Who are you?! Don't get any closer!" he commanded. "The Dark Raven is a danger to our world." he said.

Another officer came up with a paper in his hand. "In this event, all those involved are to be eliminated. He was a distant boy so those involved are unknown. You... do you know him?" Second froze in fear. He wasn't sure what to do. Quest started slowly reaching out his hand hoping that Second will grab it.

But his expression seemed to say, _If... If I'm caught here..._ I knew what he meant. He didn't want to leave Lirin all by herself.

"I don't know anything!" Second yelled. "I don't even know who he is!" Quest's hand stopped midway. He was paralyzed at what Second had said. The expression on his face was torn. The images faded and we were back in the cage. _He was similar to me.._ I thought.

I turned to Quest who said, "After that, I was expelled from my home planet. I never saw Second again and I don't know what happened to Lirin."

"But Quest... How did you cure Lirin?" I asked curiously. He slumped to the ground.

"I gave her half my life force. Since I was healthy I gave her half of my life to help support her life." he said then paused.

"And you accepted the Dark Raven to support the other half you lost..." I finished. He nodded. I saw that he was silently crying.

"Heh... I don't understand why..." he said his hand to his face. He looked up again. "Hehehe..." he chuckled. "Hahahaha!"

"Quest?" I asked.

"HAHAHAHA!" he laughed louder. He sounded like a mad man. His laughs continued to to grow louder. I saw that he was on the brink of insanity.

"Quest! Calm down!" He continued to laugh. He has reached his limit. I ran up to him and hugged him. "You're not alone! You're not alone like before!" His laughters stopped. He was stunned because of my action. "You're not alone anymore. You're not alone in the darkness. I'm also here with you." I said. I backed away. He stared at me with a sad smile.

"Thank you Rein. But we are still trapped here. Comforting me won't change anything at all." he said as he looked back down. I got in a position so I could see his face. I gave him a stern stare. He flinched.

"You said we can't escape or hide. But..." I said. "You can face it. You have to overcome your fears." I said. "I already realized that I was not alone. I was only repeating past memories in the darkness. But that was the past. This is the present. I know for sure that I am no longer alone and neither are you, Quest."

"How am i not alone. Everyone resents me, my past was dreadful, how could you say I'm not alone?!" he said.

"Because I'm here with you." I replied with a smile. He gave me a blank expression then smiled in reply.

He stood up. "I think I'm ready." he said. Quest held out his hand. "Let's leave this cage." he said with a smile. I grabbed his hand and right when I did the chains around our wrists and ankles disappeared. He helped me up. Right when I stood up I heard a voice.

'Rein!' It called. 'Rein!' It said as it grew louder. I realized it was Shade's voice. The dim light in the distance grew brighter but suddenly disappeared.

_"Do you think we will let you escape that easily?" _said the darkness around us. Quest and I stood back to back. _"As long as you continue to live new fears will arise._" It said as all our current memories appeared.

"Even so," I said.

"You have to always move on from the past or else you will never see the future." Quest finished.

_"Tch... You can't just leave behind your past. We are the ones who love you most.__"_ It said.

"Then come with us." I replied. It grew silent and the darkness retreated. Everything around us was now a white blank space.

_'Rein!'_ The voice called again. Quest started walking ahead.

"Let's go. You have people waiting for you." Quest said.

"Yeah." I said. I followed behind him. I never noticed the glowing transparent wings on our backs. Everything turned white and when I opened my eyes I saw Shade's face.

"Rein!" he said as he helped me up.

"Shade! What happened to you?! Your clothes are torn and you look like a mess!" I said as I stared at him. He rubbed the back of his head.

"We were trying to get you back from Quest aka the Dark Raven. Right now Fine and Bright are stalling." he said. "We have to hurry back." I started to run towards the roof where Bright and Fine were. When I opened the door I saw that they looked the same as Shade.

"Fine! Bright!" I yelled as I ran towards them. Fine ran towards me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're alright Rein! I thought we had lost you forever! The black scars on your body scared me!" she said. Shade walked up to Bright.

"What's happening to the Dark Raven?" Shade asked as he looked towards Quest. I saw that Quest's hands were on his head. It seemed as though there was war going on in his mind.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the Dark Raven yelled. Somehow I heard Quest's reply.

"I'm getting my body back! I'm not going to let you take over again!" he said. I saw that on the back of the Dark Raven there were two jet black wings. But in a couple of minutes one of them turned into a transparent white wing. The war inside was still going on and Quest was winning. All four of us were watching as Quest continued to fight the Dark Raven. Suddenly things took a turn for the worst. The transparent white wing started being stained with black.

"Quest!" I yelled as I ran towards him.

"Rein, wait! It's to dangerous!" Shade yelled. But I ignored him. I didn't want to abandon Quest after I just said he was not alone. There was no way I was going to leave him behind.

I grabbed Quest's shirt and was suddenly transported somewhere. It was a flat area with chipped ground. Suddenly something came out of the ground. It was the Dark Raven.

"I won't let you escape again." it said. I tried to grab me but I barely avoided it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a hand. I charged for it trying hard to avoid getting caught. But it grabbed my leg. And started to pull me in. But I tried to reach for the hand.

I successfully grabbed it and said, "Quest!" After that I noticed we were back in the real world. I was holding Quest's hand.

He looked confused. "Ugh... That was terrible..." he said as he placed his hand on his head. "I don't want to go through that again..." he said as he slumped to the ground. He finally realized I was holding his hand and he blushed. He then pulled it away and said quietly, "Thank you." I laughed. Shade then came up and shoved me aside.

"You better not be trying to trick her again." Shade said angrily. I started laughing even more. The thought of Shade being jealous was to much. He blushed and turned around. I noticed a bright glowing light on my back and on Quest's.

"Quest look! We finally grew our wings! We're free!" I said happily. He noticed it too and laughed.

"I guess you're right." Shade, Fine, and Bright stared at us with a confused face. I could tell they couldn't see it. I handed Quest the book of the Dark Raven.

"Here. You needed this right?" I asked. He nodded, took the book, and smiled.

"Now I can return this book to where it rightfully belongs." he said. _I wonder where that is_...I thought. Everyone fell to the ground out of lack of rest.

"That was a tiring day..." Fine said.

"Yeah..." everyone replied. Then we all glanced at eachother and laughed.

* * *

**Most likely the next chapter is the last one. Fear not! More stories will be coming along the way! XP PS dont be mistaken by the scenes between Quest and Rein. Everything just turned out like that.**


	16. Ch 16 Happy Ending

**WHELP! THIS STORY IS ABOUT DONE! This is the last chappa (hopefully)but for some reason I feel liek something went wrong in my story... I hope you enjoy this story that technically had nothing to do with its prequel! I dont think I fully stayed on point in this chapter**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

We laid on the roof for a long time. It was a tiring day after all. We socialized about random things and it seemed Quest was fitting in pretty well. We all got up from the floor and stretched.

"Rein, what did you mean by 'we finally grew our wings'?" Fine suddenly asked.

"Well, it's something between me and Quest." I said with a smile. She pouted.

After a long pause Shade suddenly bursted out, "WHAT HAPPENED WHILE YOU WERE IN THE DARKNESS!?"

"It's a secret!~" I replied with a smile. He started walking towards me and Quest angrily. But Bright held him back.

"TELL ME NOW REIN!" he yelled, struggling to get out of Bright's grip.

"Shade, just leave it as is!" Bright said worriedly. I realized that this was the first time he had lost his cool.

"Shade, calm down!" Fine said as she tried to help hold him back. Quest and I stared at him with dazed look.

Then Quest leaned towards me and asked, "Is it always like this?"

"Sort of..." I replied with a sheepish smile. "But I'm glad to see that he does care about me. Considering he got jealous just because of one little secret between us." I said with a small giggle. "I'm also glad that you're feeling better Quest. Now you can fly anywhere you want."

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me out in the dark. I thought I was going to be trapped in there forever." he replied. "I guess it's about time for me to leave. I have many things to do."

"What kinds of things?" I asked curiously. I looked back towards the the commotion to see Fine and Bright still holding back Shade.

"Well, for one thing I have to seal the book so that it can never cause chaos again. Then I have to disband the Dark Raven Council. For the last thing, I might revisit my home planet so I could see Second and Lirin again." he said with a satisfied smile.

"I'm pretty sure that if Second meets you again, he will ask for forgiveness. But if they resent you or if you're feeling lonely, your friends will always be waiting for you right here." I said. By that time the commotion with Shade had calmed down. It seemed that he had given up on finding out the secret between us. They walked up to us, Shade with a depressed face and Bright patting him in the back.

"I should say my good-byes now. But before I do I have one thing left I must do here." he said. We all stared at him curiously. Suddenly he leaned towards me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. Everyone else stared at Quest with an astonished look. "I have grown feelings for you Rein. You accepted me and helped me see the light. This is my thanks." he said as he smirked at Shade. Shade was still stunned and confused. Quest started disappearing in the black and purple flames and as he did Shade finally bursted.

"*%^$ &?!#" Shade shouted. Bright grabbed Shade again and held him back. Somehow Shade got a bat with nails pinned into it in his hand.

"Shade has finally reached his limit!" Bright said.

"Shade, you have to calm down!" Fine said as she grabbed his feet. I was still dazed by what had just happened. Quest waved good bye and as he disappeared, I saw that his wings were spread out. When he disappeared, Shade was still struggling to break free, the bat still in his hand.

"Shade! You don't have to worry! The one I love is you!" I said as I walked to him. I hugged him. He calmed down and lowered the bat. I let go of him and stared at him.

"That's good. Cause if you loved him I would have beat him to a pulp." he said with a scary face. The bat was raised in a sort of fighting position.

"You wouldn't do that." I said.

"No, I'm serious." he replied. "To see you be taken away by another guy, I wouldn't bear it. I would have even turned against Bright if you continued to like him." Shade said as he pointed at Bright. Bright started shaking at that statement. "You are mine and only mine." he said as he kissed me on the lips. After he let go, I blushed furiously. Bright and Fine were turned away and they slowly walked out. Shade and I followed behind after a while.

At least a year past before I got a letter from Quest. All four of us were eating lunch on the roof. While we were eating, small black and purple flames appeared above my head. Suddenly a letter fell on top of me. All of us stared at it curiously considering it had a raven seal on it. On the back it said From Quest. Shade opened it and started reading.

"Dear friends,

I have finished most of my tasks. The Dark Raven Council issue has been settled and all of them are now living normal lives. The Raven's Book has been destroyed by me of course. Only the one who created it can destroy it. Right now I'm on a journey to bring back all the worlds that have been engulfed in darkness. I learned that the Dark Raven's power was made to eliminate or bring darkness. Everything has been going well and I have made plenty of new friends. But I will never forget the ones who helped me to trust friends again. The time I spent with all of you is unforgetable, even though it was only for like 3 hours. I will be visiting you all very soon though.

Your friend,  
Quest.

P.S. How is it going with Rein, Shade? I'm pretty sure you two are doing well. But I'm more concerned about Rein. You better take good care of her." Shade said. I wasn't sure why he read that out loud but a mad expression formed on his face again. He almost ripped the letter in half when Bright stopped him.

I took the envelope and noticed there was something else in it. I took it out and saw a picture of Quest, Second, and Lirin. I turned the picture around and saw there was another note. I started reading it while I heard Shade arguing with Fine and Bright about the letter.

It said,

_Dear Rein,_

_I visited my home planet. It seems that you were right. I visited Second right when I got there. He opened the door and at first thought I was a ghost. He started pleading me to not haunt him. After he calmed down a bit I took him to the spot we first met and explained to him that I was the real thing. He fell to the ground and started breaking down and crying. I forgave him and he hugged me again. I may have kicked him in the face but he was alright. I also explained to him how I cured his sister Lirin. He was stunned but very happy. Lirin was also fully healed from her illness. She's all grown up as well. It seems that Lirin missed me very much. I'm glad that I came back. But it's not like I forgot about you or the others. I will visit you soon._

_Anyways, how is your relationship with Shade going so far? I guess it's going pretty well. But if he makes you cry once, I'll be there to comfort you._

_Your dear friend,  
Quest._

I flipped it back around and stared at the picture. _I'm glad you're happy Quest._ I said with a warm smile.

Suddenly Shade appeared above me and said, "What are you looking at?" I looked up a bit afraid of what might happen. I knew that the first thing he noticed was Quest in the picture because he started going insane.

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A PICTURE OF QUEST!?" he yelled.

"I-It's not what you think Shade! I only see Quest as a friend! Also there are other people in the picture too! See!" I said as I showed it to his face. But he just grabbed it and just as he was about to rip it I kicked him in the face. "What are you doing?! Those are Quest's friends! This is only a friendly picture!" I yelled as I took the picture back.

" &$!(?*% $#" he yelled with the bat in his hand again.

"Not again!" Bright said as he grabbed Shade.

"Rein, you have to run!" Fine said as she grabbed my hand and started running.

We ran throughout the school. Fine and I were smiling and laughing a bit as we ran away. Shade escaped from Bright's grip and chased after us with Bright following him. _Some things can sometimes feel like a dream._ I thought happily.

But of course this wasn't the end. As you read in our last story we still had plenty more adventures. But this is where we stop. Now it's your turn to go on your own adventure with your friends. Remember that they will always have your back no matter what.

* * *

**Well this last chapter seemed like a sort of bad chapter. I think I made Shade look like a delinquent of the school... I hoped you guys liked it at least a little bit. CX I might not give acknowlegements, not because I dont think they are nice or anything but because I'm not good at giving comments, remarks. etc. If you look at all my reviews they will most likely say Plz update soon! or something. But I really am thankful for all of your comments and reviews. I really am. **_  
_


End file.
